Desert Prothean
by sieg2013
Summary: Setelah Commander Shepard mati, Javik memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di peti. Sementara itu, Ichinose membutuhkan bantuan seorang gadis yang bernama Sinon. Mereka bersama-sama menyelidiki pembunuhan di GGO


Desert Prothean

Genre: Sci-fi, General

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & Bioware (Mass Effect)

Tokoh:

· Javik (Orang terakhir ras Prothean)

· Sinon (Asada Sinon)

· Ichinose Morinaga

· Brute

"Aku tidak mau memasuki maupun bermain GGO!" teriak Ichinose bernada kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang salah, Officer Ichinose? Kan anda menyukai game VRMMO, bukan? Aku ingin anda menyelidiki orang ini. Setelah itu, baru anda matikan!" kata Inspektur polisi Harold Cunningham.

Ichinose Morinaga memang tidak menyukai GGO karena dia paham betul system dan rulenya. Menurutnya, permainan tersebut sangat simple dan pantas hanya untuk orang idiot semata. Selain itu, dia ahli menganalisa dan memegang senjata, baik sniper rifle, assault rifle, shot gun, dan senjata lainnya. Namun, dia menyukai assault rifle. Dia mementingkan stamina dan damage yang dia tembak. Walau begitu, dia menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk bermain GGO atau disebut Gun Gale Online. Dia hanya berkata, "Game itu tidaklah cocok untukku,"

That is it. Hanya itu saja yang dia katakan. Namun, Kepala Inspektur polisi Harold Cunningham, pria berkepala plontos, berbadan gemuk, selalu merokok di saat senggang, dan bertindak ceroboh dalam strategi, membuat Ichinose muak terhadapnya. Tidak hanya dirinya, bahkan para polisi yang senegara dengannya juga tidak mau bertatap muka. Saking kesalnya, mereka selalu mengejek saat Harold tidak ada.

"Apa maksud anda matikan? Memangnya bermain game GGO itu mudah? Menurutku, itu susah karena para pemainnya professional! Apa anda tidak salah menunjuk?!" kata Ichinose memukul meja tidak terima perintah atasannya.

Alasan sebenarnya Ichinose menolak karena dia terlalu jago menembak. Bahkan, rekan-rekannya angkat tangan melawannnya. Namun, Ichinose mencoba bersikap low profile, sehingga mengajarkan mereka menembak secara perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak usah banyak Tanya. Lakukan saja atau anda saya pecat!" teriak Harold.

Ichinose menahan amarahnya, dan keluar dari ruangan sambil menggebrak pintu dengan kasar. Dia kembali ke mejanya bernada kesal.

"Keterlaluan sekali, si Harold itu! Kalau saja dia bukan atasan kita, aku pasti memukul wajahnya hingga babak belur!" kata Ichinose.

Ichinose mengenakan seragam polisi, rambutnya diikat kuncir kuda, disemir warna coklat, dan memakai jam tangan warna hitam. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan perintah atasannya. Semakin aneh perintahnya, semakin benci Ichinose terhadap pria plontos tersebut.

Rekan polisi, Hana sungkan untuk bertanya. Dia paham sikap Ichinose jika ekspresinya sedang marah. Karena itulah, dia menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan, sambil menyuruhnya minum air.

"Terima kasih, Hana-san," kata Ichinose.

"Kau marah lagi dengan bos iya?" Tanya Hana.

"Begitulah. Tetapi apa bagusnya bermain GGO? Aku kan tidak pernah bermain di situ, apalagi sparring," gerutu Ichinose.

"Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan kasus beberapa waktu yang lalu," kata Hana sambil menyerahkan sebuah artikel kepada Ichinose.

Ichinose membacanya, dan dia membaca, 'seorang anak telah menangkap pembunuh GGO beserta adiknya. Mereka berdua ditangkap atas pembunuhan berencana. Adiknya, Kyouji Shinkawa dan kakaknya, Shoichi Shinkawa telah dirawat di Penjara anak untuk direhabilitasi.'

Ichinose melihat sebuah nama, 'Asada Shino'.

Gadis tersebut berumur 16 tahun. Mengenakan kacamata, berambut coklat pendek, berkulit putih, dan dia bermain sebuah VRMMO yang bernama GGO.

"Mungkin dia yang aku cari. Baiklah, makasih Hana untuk inspirasinya," kata Ichinose.

"Tunggu, kau mau ke mana? Bukannya kau kesal dengan—"

"Aku lebih baik bertemu dengan gadis itu segera. Siapa tahu aku tahu pelakunya." Kata Ichinose berteriak. Sementara Hana dan teman-temannya masih bingung dengan perkataan Ichinose. Bisa-bisanya, dia bersikap tenang di saat dia lagi kesal dengan Harold.

Ichinose menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di game yang sama, GGO. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, username Narasan nama aslinya Yuuzo Hideaki telah terbunuh dengan jarum suntik. Dia membaca artikel sebelumnya, di mana beberapa korban telah dibunuh dengan menggunakan jarum suntik yang sama persis, synthesizer. Obat tersebut fungsinya untuk mematikan sel jantung, sehingga korban mengalami serangan jantung. Namun, dia tidak paham sama sekali mengenai Death Gun atau tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sesampainya di apartemen Asada Shino, Ichinose berdehem dan menekan tombol bel. Terlihat apartemennya kosong walau sudah di nyalakan lampunya.

"Halo, apa ada orang?" Tanya Ichinose.

"Iya! Sebentar!" kata gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara aneh di kepala Ichinose. Suara yang cukup menyeramkan dan terdengar kelam.

' _Selamatkan kami!'_

 _'_ _Prothean akan binasa!'_

Prothean. Ichinose tidak paham apa maksudnya suara tersebut. Saat itulah, lamunannya buyar oleh seorang gadis.

"Anoo…apa yang bisa saya bantu, nona polisi?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Maaf. Anda Asada Shino, bukan?" Tanya Ichinose.

Shino mengangguk. Terlihat jelas dia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya setelah belajar di ruang belajar.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa dengan saya?" Tanya Shino.

"Apa aku boleh masuk ke dalam? Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan," kata Ichinose.

"Boleh. Silakan masuk," kata Shino mempersilahkan masuk ke Ichinose.

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu, dan Shino menyalakan lampunya. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia menyiapkan teh hangat kepada wanita polisi tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa menghubungi saya? Anda mengetahui alamat saya dari siapa?" Tanya Shino.

"Begini. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Aku dengar anda telah menangkap 2 penjahat di VRMMO yang bernama GGO, bukan? Kali ini, kasusnya sama kembali."

Shino terkejut bukan main. Dia mengira kasusnya berakhir setelah menangkap penjahat yang bernama Stierben bersama Kirito. Namun, bagaimana bisa penjahat tersebut bisa lolos? Apakah penjahat tersebut copycat killer?

"Siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Shino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena itulah, aku minta bantuanmu Asada-san. Ini menyangkut keselamatan para gamer, supaya kasus serupa tidak terulang kembali." Kata Ichinose.

"Tetapi apakah aku harus ikut? Itu kan berbahaya dan beresiko. Bagaimana kalau aku butuh bantuan kepada Kiri—"

"Itu tidak perlu, Asada Shino." Kata suara di HP Ichinose.

Shino terkejut berdiri, dan Ichinose menghela nafas. Kemudian, dia menaruh HP di meja dan muncul sebuah avatar hologram berwarna hijau muda. Ternyata, dia adalah Kirigaya Satoru, kakaknya Kirigaya Kazuto.

"Salam Komandan," kata Ichinose hormat kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu, Ichi-san. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku menyuruh pengawal pribadiku untuk melindungimu dari pelaku. Kalau dia macam-macam dengan kalian berdua, aku yakinkan dia tidak akan pulang dengan selamat." Kata Satoru tersenyum.

"Siapa anda sebenarnya?" Tanya Asada.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, ataupun mengetahui keberadaanku. Yang penting, kau membantu Ichi-san menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ichi-san, aku punya tugas tambahan untukmu." Kata Satoru mengirimkan koordinatnya kepada Ichinose.

Ichinose membuka HP lainnya, dan dia sedikit terkejut tugas tersebut. Bingung harus berkata apa kepada Satoru, karena tugasnya tersebut sedikit mustahil.

"Kau tidak salah kirim, bukan?" Tanya Ichinose.

"Tidak, Ichi-san. Aku ingin kau menemukan itu segera mungkin. Jika tidak, bumi akan hancur." Kata Satoru.

"Tetapi tugas ini terlalu rumit. Bahkan aku sekalipun." Kata Ichinose raut wajah gugup.

"Ada apa Ichi-san? Apa yang membuatmu gugup? Apa karena perintahku?" Tanya Satoru.

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku punya problem." Kata Ichinose.

Satoru mendengarkan masalah Ichinose, dari bersitegang dengan atasan, hingga mendengarkan suara yang bernama Prothean. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit serius.

"Begitu iya? Prothean iya?" kata Satoru.

"Iya. Karena itulah, apakah kau ingin menyelidiki juga?" Tanya Ichinose.

Satoru memikirkan usulan Ichinose dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau terburu-buru mengambil tindakan, karena dia pernah melakukan kesalahan. Saat itu, dia pernah menyuruh Ichinose mengambil sapu tangan bertanda tangan Politisi Jepang. Namun, yang dia dapat malah DNA. Sejak saat itulah, dia menugaskan Ichinose dalam skala sedang hingga berat. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia sebenarnya ingin menyelidiki sesuatu yang hanya diketahui kalangan tertentu.

"Mungkin pada saatnya saja. Untuk sekarang, kalian memasuki dunia game GGO. Paham dari sini?" kata Satoru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Ichinose hormat kepadanya.

"Satoru out." Kata Satoru dan avatarnya hilang secara cepat.

Ichinose mennghela nafas, dan menatap Shino dengan serius. Kali ini, dia benar sungguh-sungguh diving di dunia game VRMMO GGO. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia harus mengajak seseorang yang baru kenal, Asada Shino. Meski begitu, dia tidak meremehkan kemampuan gadis satu ini. Dia berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus bersama Kirito. Dengan kata lain, dia salah satu kunci penting memecahkan masalah dalam sebuah kasus.

"Mari kita mulai, Shino-san." Kata Ichinose.

 **Maaf ceritanya sedikit sederhana. Walaupun begitu, aku butuh kritik dan saran. Oh iya, aku buat hanya 3 Chapter saja. Chapter pertama Ichinose dan Sinon, kemudian Javik dan Prothean VI. Dan chapter terakhir difokuskan Pair Sinon dan Javik.**

 **Keep tune in my fanfic and see you next time ^_^**


End file.
